This application describes an in-store wireless user network for use with hand-held devices, particularly a network that can be used by shoppers at, for example, grocery stores.
An example system includes a display, a communication circuit, a memory storing a shopping program, and a processor in communication with the display, the communication circuit and the memory. The processor is configured to execute the shopping program to access a product database including product information, to process inputs supplied to the system to generate a shopping list comprising one or more products from the product database and to provide guidance information on the display relating to product location in a store of the products on the shopping list.
Another example system includes a display, a memory storing a shopping list program, and a processor in communication with the display and the memory. The processor is configured to execute the shopping program to receive inputs corresponding to meals for one or more persons and to process the received meal inputs to generate a shopping list for output on the display.
Another example system includes a display, a memory storing a shopping program, and a processor in communication with the display and the memory. The processor is configured to access multiple product databases each including product information for products of a different store, to compare prices for products on a shopping list at different stores using price information in the product databases for those stores, and to generate a display showing total prices of the products on the shopping list at each of the stores.
Another example system includes a display, a memory storing a shopping list program, a radio frequency identification (RFID) reader, and a processor in communication with the display, the memory and the RFID reader. The processor is configured to execute the shopping list program to transmit RFID interrogation signals using the RFID reader, to receive responses to the RFID interrogation signals and to process the responses to generate at least a partial shopping list for output on the display.